New Directions
New Directions is the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. In Glee: The Next Generation, after losing all his former students, Will had to rebuild Glee Club from the ground up. Season One The first year, New Directions lost Sectionals, but won by default when the Holy Rollers were disqualified. They went on to win Regionals, but lost Nationals in Las Vegas to arch rivals, Vocal Adrenaline. Season Two The second year, New Directions faced competition at home in the form of McKinley's second show choir, the Femme Fatales. New Directions would go on to win Sectionals. They won Regionals against Vocal Adrenaline and The Thurston High School Charmers, they won Nationals in Hollywood and won against the Harlem Hip-Hop Show Choir, however, they lost at Internationals after a physical altercation between Lana and India. Current Members 359px-WillSeason3.jpeg|[[William Schuester (The Next Generation)|'Will Schuester']] Director. Joins prior to For Your Entertainment Bella1.jpg|'Bella James'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Bella James Kevin Rhodes.jpg|'Kevin Rhodes'. Joins in "For Your Entertainment"|link=Kevin Rhodes James Holland.jpg|'James Holland'. Joins in "Proud"|link=James Holland Taylor2.jpg|'Taylor Atkinson'. Joins in "Rhythm Nation"|link=Taylor Atkinson Adam2.jpg|'Adam Gray'. Joins in "Evan&B" Pretty-little-liars-23.jpg|'Ana Watson'. Joins in "New Divide" Reece.jpg|'Reece Montgomery'. Joins in The Newbies. Natalia2.jpg|'Natalia Jensen'. Joins in The Newbies. Dexter.jpg|'Dexter Iver'. Joins in The Newbies. Scout-taylor-compton-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|'Davies Dawson'. Joins in The Newbies Jayden3.jpg|'Jayden Hebberd'. Joins in Jaxon's Biggest Fan Etta.jpg|'Etta Amato'. Joins in Jaxon's Biggest Fan Kimberly.jpg|'Kimberly Williams'. Joins in Jaxon's Biggest Fan TeddyS5Portal.png|'Teddy Cruz' Joins in Handicapable|link=Teddy Cruz Joshua Bennett.jpg|'Joshua Bennett' Joins in Handicapable|link=Joshua Bennett RyderS5Portal.png|'Ryder McDaniel' Joins in Handicapable|link=Ryder McDaniel TessS5Portal.png|'Tess McCord' Joins in Giving Thanks|link=Tess McCord Aleksander.jpg|Aleksander Crossman Joins in Wish You Were Here"|link=Aleksander Crossman Alumni JaxonPierce.jpg|'Jaxon Pierce. Joined in "For Your Entertainment". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Miles Larson.jpg|Miles Larson. Joined in "For Your Entertainment", left in "God Is A DJ", rejoined in "Be Our Guest". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Kn6.jpg|Nicole Martin. Joined in "For Your Entertainment". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Honey Berry.jpg|Honey Berry. Joined in "For Your Entertainment". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Rose1.jpg|Rose Mitchell. Joined in "Proud". Graduated in "Graduation Part II Hallie1.jpg|Hallie Grace. Joined in "Battle of the Sexes". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Kate-mara.jpg|Natasha Leonard. Joined in "New Divide". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Normal 002.jpg|Evan Marx. Joined in "Proud", quit and transferred in "Evan&B", Rejoined in "Hollywood", Suspended in "When I'm Gone", Returned in "Homecoming". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" AldyW.PNG|Aldy Williams. Joined in "Goodbye", left in "Beautiful Dangerous", rejoined in "Strength". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" Monique-S4.jpg|Monique Ducasse. Joined in "Retro Regionals". Quit and rejoined in "Same Mistakes". Graduated in "Graduation Part II" S4lana.jpg|Lana Addison. Joined in "Rhythm Nation", Quit in "Amy". Rejoined in "Rock The Halls". Graduated in Graduation Part II" McKenzieS3.jpg|McKenzie Kenton. Joined in "Gimme More". Graduated in Graduation Part II" Former Members Declanporterhouse.jpg|Declan Pierce: Joined in "Regionals", left in "High School Never Ends" JohnS2.jpg|John Weiner: Joined in "Proud," died in "Goodbye" Indiacheerios.jpg|India Wilson. Joined in "Two of Hearts," expelled in "Rhythm Nation" Breezy1.jpg|Breezy Hollister: Joined in Proud. Leaves in "Gold Forever" Lynsay2.jpg|Lynsay Jeffries: Joined in "Show Choir Showdown". Quits shortly after 229695.jpg|Claude Montague: Joined in "Days of Glory". Quits and transfers in "Be Our Guest". Lucas Aguirre.jpg|Lucas Aguirre: Joined in "Proud". Quits and transfers in "Even Badder Reputation" Rejected Beckiicastor3.jpg|Beckii Castor'. Rejected in The Newbies. Members Attendance Season 1 Table Season 2 Table Season 3 Table Season 4 Table Season 5 Table Auditions All members have auditioned for New Directions with a song except for noted. #For Your Entertainment (''Jaxon Pierce) #Bubbly (Honey Berry) #Light On (Miles Larson) #Another Hundred People (Nicole Martin) #Love You Like A Love Song (Kevin Rhodes) #Impossible (Bella James) #Love Story (Rose Mitchell) #4 AM (Evan Marx) #Wheel in the Sky (Breezy Hollister) #Hey Yo! (Lucas Aguirre) #Don't Forget (Hallie Grace) #Fireflies (James Holland) #The Reason (John Weiner) #A Thousand Miles (India Wilson) #Somebody Out There (Lana Addison) #How You Remind Me (Aldy Williams) #I'm The Leader of the Gang (I Am) (Lynsay Jeffries) #Break The Ice (McKenzie Kenton) #I Will Wait (Reece Montgomery) #Mad World (Natalia Jensen) #Demons (Dexter Iver) #About A Girl (Davies Dawson) #I Don't Believe You (Jayden Hebberd) #Torn (Etta Amato) #808 (Kimberly Williams) #Love Drunk (Teddy Cruz) #Giants In The Sky (Joshua Bennett) #The Scientist (Ryder McDaniel) #Psycho'' (Tess McCord)'' Declan Pierce, Taylor Atkinson, Adam Gray, Ana Watson, Natasha Leonard, Claude Montague, Monique Ducasse, and Aleksander Crossman joined without auditioning. Setlist for Competitions Season 1: Invitationals, Season 1: *"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by New Directions (Girls) (Solos by Honey Berry, Breezy Hollister, Hallie Grace, Nicole Martin, Rose Mitchell & India Wilson) *"Right Now (Taste the Victory)" by Britney Spears. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Bella James, Breezy Hollister, Lucas Aguirre, James Holland & Honey Berry) *"Sure Fire Winners" by Adam Lambert. Sung by New Directions (Excl. India Wilson & Evan Marx) (Solos by Jaxon Pierce, James Holland & Miles Larson) Sectionals, Season 1: *"I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston. Sung by Bella James and Jaxon Pierce *"Blow" by Ke$ha. Sung by New Directions (Solos by James Holland, Jaxon Pierce, Hallie Grace, Bella James, Evan Marx, Nicole Martin, Rose Mitchell, John Weiner and Lucas Aguirre) *"Bulletproof (Sectionals Version)" by La Roux. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Honey Berry, Miles Larson, Nicole Martin, Jaxon Pierce, Bella James and Kevin Rhodes) Regionals, Season 1: *"Honey" by Mariah Carey. Sung by Honey Berry and Kevin Rhodes *"Together Again" by Janet Jackson. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Bella James, Hallie Grace, James Holland, Jaxon Pierce, Breezy Hollister, Honey Berry and Kevin Rhodes) *"Family Affair" by Mary J Blige. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Evan Marx and India Wilson) Nationals, Season 1: *"Leaving Las Vegas" by Sheryl Crow. Sung by Miles Larson and Nicole Martin *"Pretty Vegas" by INXS. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Evan Marx *"Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Bella James, James Holland, Hallie Grace and Rose Mitchell) Season 2: Sectionals, Season 2: *"If" by Janet Jackson. Sung by Hallie Grace *"Miss You Much" by Janet Jackson. Sung by Evan Marx and Jaxon Pierce *"Rhythm Nation" by Janet Jackson. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Honey Berry, Breezy Hollister and Miles Larson) Regionals, Season 2: *"I Wanna Know What Love Is" by Foreigner/Mariah Carey. Sung by Lana Addison and Hallie Grace *"Invincible" by Pat Benetar. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Miles Larson) *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. Sung by New Directions (Solos by Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison and Aldy Williams) Nationals, Season 2: *"Blackout" (Original Song). Sung by Bella James *"Into the Groove" by Madonna. Sung by The Femme Fatales as New Directions *"You Should Be Dancin'" by the'' Bee Gees''. Sung by New Directions *"Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Lana Addison Internationals, Season 2: *"It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Jaxon Pierce. *"Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)" by Shakira ft. Freshlyground. Sung by New Directions. *"Gold Forever" by The Wanted. Sung by New Directions Season Three Sectionals, Season 3: *"Perfect World" by Gossip. Sung by Lana Addison, Hallie Grace, Jaxon Pierce and James Holland. *"Houdini" by Foster the People. Sung by Kevin Rhodes. *"Electric Feel" by MGMT. Sung by New Directions. Regionals, Season 3: *"Shake It Out" by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Nicole Martin feat. New Directions. *"Now That We Found Love " by Heavy D and the Boyz. Sung by Miles Larson, Evan Marx, Rose Mitchell, and New Directions. *"Stop" by The Spice Girls. Sung by New Directions. Season Four Nationals, Season 4: *"Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Lana Addison. *"Sweet Nothing" by Clavin Harris feat. Florence Welch. Sung by Ana Watson and Miles Larson. *"The Sign" by Ace of Base. Sung by New Directions. *"Turn the Beat Around" by Gloria Estefan. Sung by Evan Marx, Honey Berry and Bella James feat. New Directions. Internationals, Season 4: *"Strut" by The Cheetah Girls. Sung by New Directions. *"Sing For The Moment" by Eminem. Sung by Evan Marx feat. Miles Larson. *"Proud (Internationals Version)" by Heather Small. Sung by New Directions. Known Songs Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Category:William McKinley High School Clubs Category:Glee Clubs Category:Organization Category:William McKinley High School Students